1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly for a flat panel display apparatus capable of improving display quality, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays have found increasing acceptance due to their low profile. However, ongoing efforts exist to make such displays thinner. In particular, efforts continue to reduce the thickness of light guide plates, one common component of flat panel displays.
However, in general, since the light guide plate includes polymer resin, the outer portion of the light guide plate increasingly risks deformation due to external temperature and/or moisture as the thickness of the light guide plate is reduced. Accordingly, the quantity of light guided by the light guide plate is reduced and its direction is altered, so that the display quality of the display apparatus is deteriorated.